


The Bachelorette

by KESwriter



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KESwriter/pseuds/KESwriter
Summary: The Doctor is trapped in an intergalactic dating show where she is the Bachelorette and twenty men representing different realities must vie for her love or have their realities destroyed. Only one person recognizes her and they must work together to stop this race of reality-destroying aliens and save her friends.
Kudos: 2





	The Bachelorette

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea sprung at ten o’clock last night, and kept me up until midnight. It woke me up at five a.m. So, I think I’m going to write it out. I’ll explain more with time.

The Bachelorette  
“So, who’s ready for the greatest rock concert in the universe?” the Doctor asked excitedly. “I got us VIP passes!”  
“A rock concert in outer space sounds awesome,” Yaz said.  
“Do you have ear plugs for me?” Graham asked. “I can’t tolerate the noise as well as I used to.”  
Ryan snickered.  
“Old man.”  
“Watch it!” Graham snapped. “One day you’ll be all wrinkly and won’t like loud noises as much!”  
The Doctor pulled open a compartment and produced a pair of pink earplugs. She tossed them to him.  
“Okay, lets, rock!” the Doctor said and opened the door.  
They walked out to an open arena floor. There wasn’t a soul around.  
“Did we arrive early?” Yaz asked.  
The Doctor scanned the area with her sonic screwdriver.  
“Somethings here,” she said. “I just don’t know what.”  
“There are no instruments on the stage even,” Ryan said.  
“I don’t like this,” the Doctor said. “This feels like a trap. Back to the TARDIS!”  
There was an unearthly screeching sound. Everyone reached to plug their ears, including Graham.  
The floor suddenly collapsed in half, and everyone was engulfed in darkness, before they could even scream.  
…  
The next time the Doctor opened her eyes, she felt weird, like something was missing. Looking down on herself, she nearly screamed. All she was wearing was a red string bikini bathing suit; something she did not remember putting on. Looking forward, she realized was on a pedestal in a glass tube that went above her head.  
The Doctor slammed her hands against it.  
“I see you’re awake.”  
A heavily tanned man with dark slicked-back hair wearing an expensive gray suit emerged from the darkness. He looked human with the exception of him having six fingers and gray webbed feet.  
“Who are you and what do you want?”  
He smiled menacingly.  
“I already have what I want,” he said.  
Both of the Doctor’s hearts beat so loudly she could hear them in her ears.  
“Okay, then who are you?” she asked, trying to keep her chipper, but commanding exterior up.  
“I am Infinix, the reality keeper,” he said. “Nineteen realities are going to be destroyed and you’re going to help me.”  
“No, I won’t,” she said. “I refuse.”  
His smile broadened. Pulling out a remote, he clicked it and a screen popped out of the floor.  
Her three friends appeared in cages (luckily clothed as they usually were) with glowing orange collars. They were each screaming, but the Doctor couldn’t hear them.  
He clicked the remote and electricity pulsed out of the collars. Then the Doctor could hear each of the screaming in agony.  
“Enough!” the Doctor shouted.  
Infinix clicked the remote again and the shocking stop. They each gasped in exhaustion.  
He clicked the remote again and the screen disappeared. Then he approached the glass.  
“You disobey me and your friends will suffer,” he said in a cruel tone. “Do we understand each other?”  
The Doctor nodded.  
“Good.”  
He turned and clicked the remote to reveal a case containing her clothes, and another, her sonic screwdriver.  
Infinix pressed a button on the case and her sonic screw driver, exploded. He then turned a pressed button on the side of the case and her clothes went up in flames.  
“Where is my TARDIS?” she asked.  
“On a heavily guarded in moon on the other side of the universe,” he said. “We’ve used several different guns on it, but your infernal box refuses to be destroyed.”  
“She’s resilient,” she said. “Now what do you want from me?”  
“Have you heard of the TV show The Bachelorette?”  
“What? No. I’m afraid I’m a bit busy to catch up on what’s on the telly.”  
“You will be the Bachelorette and twenty men representing twenty different realities, will vie for you love on intergalactic TV. You will not identify yourself as the Doctor but as a Jane Smith, a travel guide writer on earth.”  
“Why are you choosing to do it this way?” she asked.  
“Because the universe finds humanity’s quest for love intoxicatingly funny. Nineteen realities gone after twelve weeks of television. How delightful.”  
“Why me? And what will happen to me and my friends at the end?”  
“Your friends will be kept to keep you in line until you produce a Gallifreyan child with the suitor of your choice. Then they’ll be scattered around the universe. Don’t say I didn’t show mercy.”  
The Doctor didn’t say anything.  
“I know what you’re doing Doctor,” he said. “Information is your best tool. Your weapon of choice. There are no weaknesses in my plan. As for why you? A prophesy has said that a new reality will shape around the child of a timelord. We’ve been trying lure you for years, multiple regenerations, setting traps across the universe, sending races of aliens after you. We even tried to lure the Master. You will give us a child Doctor, and the universe will never be the same.”  
“You won’t get away with this!” she declared. “I’ll find a way. I always have and I always will.”  
“I don’t particularly care for your pitiful attempts at showing bravery,” he said and raised his holding the remote.  
“NO!” she screamed.  
“That was your final warning,” he said. “I am in control. Not you!”  
He snapped his fingers and two pale women with sharp black bobs in blue robes appeared.  
Infinix tapped on the glass and it disappeared.  
“Take her to her room,” he said. “And Doctor, I have eyes on you at all times, so if you try something, your friends will suffer.”  
The two women took her hands as she stepped off the pedestal and led her down a hall. They used retinal scanners to open the door. The Doctor stepped forward and was in a hotel room decorated in cream colors. The door shut behind her.  
“Okay,” she said as she paced. “This is bad. But it will work out. He can’t win. I just need to come up with a plan with no sonic, TARDIS, and proper clothing. It shouldn’t be too hard. I’ve beat worse odds.”  
A sudden tear formed. She quickly wiped it away.  
“No crying while facing forceful impregnation, the destructions of multiple realities, and the loss of friends.”  
She took a deep breath and stood up straight. Time to be brave like never before.


End file.
